the magician
by shikasgirl10
Summary: AU. Felicity just found out who her father was. what will she do with this knowledge. Read to find out
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Arrow. The CW does, which is an awesome show by the way. **

**AN:I've had a bad day today so I just sat down and wrote this out. It is an AU, I don't know if I will continue it. It's up to the readers, writing this made me feel slightly better. So I hope you enjoy it. Just FYI she is angry in this chapter and might be out of character a little bit. **

Felicity and Donna left QC after Ray gave her the day off to spend it with her mother. They drove to a cafe for a late breakfast. They ended up sitting at a table in the back, while they were ordering food Felicity was watching her mother. The look on her face is like she wants to tell Felicity something, but doesn't know how to do it, the waiter left and Felicity asked her Mother "What do you want to tell me?" Donna looked at her "why would you say that." she stated. Felicity sighed "the look on your face." Felicity answered. Donna bit her lip then said " we are in a good place?" Felicity nodded 'What is up with her' she thought. "Your Father...' Donna paused, Felicity tensed 'He left because he went home." she continued. Felicity's eyes got squinty and her voice got lower " He was married." she stated. " Felicity please you have to understand. " "Understand Understand! You had an affair with a married man! How am I suppose to take it!" Felicity interrupted her. Donna looked like she was about to cry, "I believe he had a son. He should be older then you." Felicity's hand hit the table "I have an older brother and you chose now to tell me!" she yelled not caring that the people at the cafe are staring. Donna pulled something out of her purse. She placed what looked like a picture on the table, " Here's a picture of him with you when you where 4. you can look at it if you want." she said. Felicity picked up the picture and turned it around and saw herself being held by non other Malcolm Merlyn. Felicity stood up from the table, " I can't handle this right now!" she said grabbing her purse and taking the picture with her when she left her mother at the cafe.

Felicity sat her spot at the foundry staring at the picture her mother gave her, ' I have a brother and a little sister. What am I going to do? I can't just go up to my sister and say he I'm your sister.' she thought. She heard noises on the stairs she knew who it was so she didn't look up. "Hey don't you have work or something?" Oliver said. she looked up at him. "Had the day off to spend it with my mother before she left." she stated. Oliver tilted his head " Then why are you here?" he asked. " She landed something big on me and I couldn't handle it at the moment." she responded. He walked over to her and leaned against the desk " What?" he asked. " Who my father was...' she paused and took a breath ' he left us because he was married Oliver. I have an older brother that's your age and a little sister. That was just too much for me to take in Oliver." she continued. She looked at his face for a reaction, "Wow. Do you know who he is? " he asked. She nodded, "I believe he lives here in Starling, I don't want to know just yet." she said. Oliver placed his hand on her shoulder "then we'll take it one step at a time." he said with a smile. She smiled back even though she wasn't feeling it or that it didn't reach her eyes. Oliver walked away to go do something and Felicity went back to looking at the picture she hide from him.

The patrol that night went smoothly nothing to bad, Felicity was finishing up a search for herself. She needed to know exactly where Malcolm was before she did something stupid. she found him in a very nice building complex. She sent the address to her phone then exited out of her search. "Hey Blondie you there?" Roy asked her, she looked up from her phone and smiled at him. " Hey you guys are back." she said "Ya, and I believe it's time to call it a night." Oliver said. Felicity stood up after shutting down her computers "Well I'll see you guys tomorrow. I have some business to take care of." she said grabbing her purse and heading to the stairs. Oliver looked at her "Want me to come" he asked knowing what that business is. She smiled at him " No, I'm not going to do anything. I just want to see okay." she told him and she climbed the stairs. Felicity entered Verdant and saw Thea working on something at the bar, she quietly slipped out before Thea saw her. 'I'm not ready for that step yet.' she thought getting into her car. Felicity drove all the way to the complex and headed outside. She noted that there wasn't much security for this place. She entered a main room and she was greeted with a voice saying " Ms. Felicity Smoak what do I owe the pleasure." she turned around really fast and came face to face with Malcolm Merlyn.

"I'm not here for Arrow business, I'm here for personal reasons." she told him flat-out. He tilted his head "Personal reasons?" he asked. She looked him in the eyes and everything she has been holding in for years came to the surface, " Was I not good enough for you. Did you not love me. I would've gone with you if you said back a bag. I didn't care if you didn't want to be with my mother any more, but you could've taken me with you. I know my mother wasn't rich, but still!" she yelled at him. He just stared at her both of them not knowing Thea was there listening, "Donna is your mother? " he asked. She nodded, " You have to understand, my wife and I were having a rough patch. Your mother was just a fling, I know I should've taken you with me. Tommy would've loved to have a little sister. I was coming back to get you but Rebecka die and I just went off the deep end." He walked closer to her " let me make it up to you now, you coming here means want a relationship." he added. "I do. Teach me, teach me like you taught Thea. I know that you did, teach me because he won't. He thinks I'm safer behind a computer in a lair." she told him. Thea stepped out of the shadows they both looked up at her approach, she placed her hands on her hips " I think we can teach her right dad." she said. Malcolm smiled at both his daughter feeling like he is the luckiest man in all of Starling. Felicity's phone rang she looked at who was calling. "It's Oliver." she stated, "Answer it. Tell him you are okay." Malcolm said. She answered her phone " Hey Oliver, Ya I'm good. Yes I'll be going home soon.' she listen for a bit ' yes I'll see you tomorrow." she ended her call. "Tracer?" he asked, "Disabled or to him it looks like I'm home." Felicity answered him. He smiled "Let's get started." He said and they did.


	2. Author Note

**AN: So I have re-wrote a lot of chapters for this story. I have finally got it to where I want it. So later today I will post chapter 2, just FYI I made the story a cross over it is not posted as such because it has more than one crossover. You will have to guess, Spoiler for the story I made Felicity have a cousin come to town. **


End file.
